A Day At Six Flags
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: So what is it like at Six Flags for our favorite couple? Read to find out. There's fluff, roller coasters, fluff, screaming, and did I mention fluff? All reviews welcome. Pearlshipping. SatoHika


**Hey this is a one shot for all my reviewers. This is also for my reviewers for Pearlshipping Song Fics since I haven't updated. This idea came to me when my dad took me to ride the Mr. Freeze, Shock Wave, Superman, and many more at Six Flags in Texas. My little sister and my mom didn't want to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

" Come on babe. Hurry up." a teenage boy said, tugging the hand of his girlfriend. He had a plain white shirt with plaid blue and white capris and white sandals. His black hair blowing in the wind every now and then. He carried the small black backpack to carry prizes and other things.

" Ugh. It's over a hundred degrees out here and your telling me to hurry up." she replied. She had on a white sun visor with her cerulean hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She had on a white tank top with black shorts and white sandals.

" Your right. You want something to drink?"

" Yeah."

As her boyfriend went to the nearest stand, the girl took in the sights. She saw a rocket ship like ride that went back and forth, going higher each time. It was mostly for kids but she caught a glimpse of several adults. It looked like a lot of fun but she wanted to ride the one she saw in a section called Spain. She looked to her right and a ride called The Aquaman Splash Down. She made her way over to the gate to observe the ride. She noticed a crowd of people standing on a bridge looking excited. Curiously, she walked over to the bridge and stood with the crowd. She tapped on little girls shoulder to get her attention.

" Excuse me. Umm what is about to happen?" she asked. The little girl looked up at her with a shocked look on her face.

" You really don't know." the little girl asked. She got a head shake in response. " Well you'll see."

Before the cerulean haired girl got a chance to ask her what she meant, she heard whoops from the crowd. She looked ahead and her eyes widen when she saw a huge wave of water coming towards her and the crowd.

Moments later, her boyfriend found her sitting on a bench sulking and soaked from head to toe.

" Dawn, why are you wet?" he said trying to stifle his laughter.

She glared and pointed to the bridge behind her. He tore his eyes away from Dawn just in time to see another crowd get hit by a wave of water. When the wave crashed on the crowd, most of the water splashed on Dawn. She sighed in frustration and got up.

" Well Dawn, you wouldn't have gotten wet if you would have sat over there."

Sure enough there was another bench, unoccupied sitting under a tree.

" Do you have the drinks?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

" Yeah." he replied while handing her a green cup. It was a cylinder shape and got bigger and wider near the top. It had a green top that had a long straw curving into the opposite side and a handle that was attached to each side of the cup so you can put it on the handle of a stroller or carry it in your hand.

She took a sip and swallowed the cold Powerade. She sighed in content and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

" C'mon Ash. Let's ride some roller coasters." she said.

" Where are we gonna go first?" he said pulling out a map of the whole park.

" Let's go here." Dawn said pointing to a roller coaster with red rails.

" Hmm. Tony Hawk's Big Spin. It's right in front of us." he said putting the map up and grabbing Dawn's hand.

After what felt like an hour of standing in line the finally sat in the circular seats that can hold four people. They sat in the seats that faced the end of the ride while another couple sat in front of them. A man wearing a yellow shirt came by and made sure they were secure before giving a woman a signal so they could start moving. The ride slowly begun to move before it felt like they were leaning backwards, facing away from a cliffs edge. Dawn screamed while Ash whooped and laughed. There were twist, dips and turns while the ride turned in circles like they were on a actual skate board.

When the ride was over, Dawn's heart was pounding in her chest while her mouth was dry from screaming and the wind. Ash's hair was everywhere and his brown eyes showed his excitement.

" That was awesome!" he said. " We have to get on that again."

" Yeah it was." Dawn admitted. " Since I chose where I wanted to go, now it's your turn to make it fair."

" Okay. I want to go here."

He pointed at a roller coaster that has red rails and looked like it went up pretty high.

" Sure. I'm for it." Dawn said excitedly.

Moments later they stood yards away from the ride but could still see it.

" Oh no. I'm not getting on that." Dawn declared. She watched as the ride did went down at blinding speed doing a small loop and going straight up like a rocketship.

" Oh c'mon Dawn," he whined. " It's looks like fun."

" It's looks scary to me."

" If you don't like you don't ever have to get on it ever again."

" Okay."

As they stood in line, Dawn started getting nervous. She listened as several adults and teenagers got of the ride visibly shaking.

" That was the fastest ride ever." a male teenager said.

" I will never get on that again."

" I couldn't even move, it was going so fast."

Dawn's eyes widen and she tapped on Ash's shoulders.

" Ash, umm are you sure it's safe to get on that?"

" I'm positive. Okay if you don't wanna get on it, you don't have to."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. I don't wanna force you to do something you don't want to do."

" Well if your getting on it, I am too."

" Dawn I just-."

" Ash, I going to do it and you can't stop me."

" But you just-."

" Ash." she warned.

" Okay. Okay."

After a moment of silence, the ride came in with people with shocked looks and messed up hair.

When they got on the ride, a woman with a green shirt and black sunglasses came by to make sure everyone was secure. They also asked for Ash's bag so anything wouldn't fall out. They promised they would give it back when the ride was over. Once she gave a signal to the man at the booth, they were off.

_Tick_

_Tick _

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

They went down fast. Everything around them became a blur. She felt a drop in her stomach. She heard Ash's laughter and screams behind her. Everyone else's screams sounded small. When they made a turn, Dawn looked to the left and saw the grass.Finally they started going up. Dawn looked straight ahead and saw the pink and yellow sky. She turned her head and saw Ash. His hair was messed but he looked happy. He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled but it faded when they started going backwards_. _She turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs.

When it was over, Dawn and Ash got out. Dawn's legs were shaking and her mouth was dry. Ash's hair was everywhere and a huge smile was on his face.

" Now that is what I call a roller coaster. I see why it's called Mr. Freeze." he said.

" I'm never getting on that again."

Ash laughed before taking her hand, retrieving their bag and heading down stairs.

" So do you want to get on something else or do wanna eat and play so games."

" I wanna get on the Superman: Tower of Power and then I want to play some games and eat."

" Cool. Where is it?"

" It's this way." she said pointing east.

" Awesome let's go."

As they walked the smelt popcorn, pizza, funnel cakes, chicken strips, and pretzels. They passed by several stands full of prizes and foods.

As the aroma of funnel cakes and popcorn filled Ash's nose, his mouth begun to water.

" Umm Dawn, can we stop to get something to eat right quick?"

" Yes." she answered. Before he could walk over to a nearby stand, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. " Right after we ride the Superman."

" Dawn." he whined.

" Let's go." she said dragging him away.

When they arrived in line, they watched as people got strapped in. It shot up quickly, reaching the top before it dropped. It went back up and dropped again. Everytime it went down, screams were heard.

When it was their turn they sat next to each other.

Ash grabbed Dawn's hand. She turned to look at him and saw that he was scared.

" Ash, if you don't like it you don't have to get on it ever again."she teased.

" Who said I'm scared." he said in a high pitched voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground_. _After a couple of seconds, they shot up and the ground begun to look far away.She lookedand gasped slightly. She could see the whole park and the highway. The sky was a pinkish-yellow color with a few clouds in the sky. Before she could get Ash's attention, she felt the same drop she felt on last ride. She opened her mouth to scream but she quickly closed it when she heard a scream next to her. She turned to Ash and saw his eyes closed and his mouth opened. His scream sounded like a 7 year old being scared by her older brother.

She laughed but quickly stopped when they went up again.

When they dropped, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" It's okay babe," she teased. " There's no need to be scared."

When it was over, they made their way over to a food stand.

" I would like 2 slices of sausage pizza, some bacon, cheese, ranch fries, and a medium coke." she ordered.

" And I would like 3 hot dogs with everything on it and a coke as well."

When they sat down, Dawn watched with a disgusted look on her face as Ash stuffed his mouth with food.

" What?" he asked when he caught her staring at him.

" Nothing." she responded and finished eating.

They walked around and watched as other couples enjoyed their evening. They listened to the music play as they held hands.

A stand with different animal plush toys caught Dawn's eye.

" Oh Ash, can you win we something?" she asked excitedly.

" Sure. Let's go." he said dragging her towards the stand.

" How much is it to play?" Dawn asked.

" 3 dollars." the woman said.

When Ash gave her the money, he sat down and gripped both ends of the metal water gun. It was slightly warm from the sun. Bells rung as the signal to go. He aimed at the target and shot water inside. A plush doll begun to rise as he got the water in the hole. Dawn cheered as it begun to get higher and higher with every second. Bells sounded again signaling the end of the game. The woman declared Ash the winner and told him to choose his prize.

" Which one do you want?" he asked Dawn.

" That one."

She pointed at a big brown dog with big eyes and a small tongue hanging out of its mouth. The woman gave it to him and he handed it to Dawn.

" Thank you." she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

" No problem."

" Let's go to that one." she told him grabbing his arm and dragging him to another one.

" Hey there little lady." a man with a big gray moustache greeted. " You wanna play?"

" Yep."

" Well, I'm going to give you 4 basket balls and if you shoot at least 3 in the hoop you win a prize. If you shoot 3 you get one of these prizes." he gestured towards the right where all of the medium sized prizes were. " And if you shoot 4 you get to choose one of these." he pointed to a place above him where there were bigger prizes but there were fewer.

" That sounds easy." Ash said.

When the game started, Dawn aimed and shot the ball in the hoop. The second time, she got it in again. On the third try, the hoop started moving. She aimed and got it in. Behind her a small crowd was forming. On the fourth try, the hoop moved left to right and up and down. She aimed carefully and barely made it in. The crowd cheered behind her and clapped before slowly dispersing.

" I want that one." she said pointing to a huge monkey with shades and a black hat.

The man gave it to her and she thanked him.

"Good job Dawn." Ash congratulated. They high fived and continued walking.

" What time is it?" Dawn asked.

Ash pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. " 6:50."

" Already?"

" Yeah. And the park closes at 7:00"

" Well I wanna take pictures before we leave."

A couples minutes later, they stood in front of a backdrop with the Green Lantern and Batman's sidekick Robin standing next to them.

" One. Two. Three." a man counted before taking the picture. They took another picture on this time the held up the peace sign. The third picture had Ash's arm around Dawn while smiled. The fourth one had Dawn kissing Ash's cheek. And the last one had Ash and Dawn's lips pressed together.

" Thank you." Dawn told the man before taking her cherry red camera.

" So did you have fun?" Ash asked as they left.

" Yeah. We should do that again."

**Finished! This has got to be the longest one shot I've wrote so far. 8 pages! Once again thank you for the reviews for all of my fanfics. You guys don't know how much it means to me. Also school is starting on Monday and I haven't finished my summer project. Once school starts, I will try to update. **

**- Beautiful Jade xoxo**


End file.
